


2020青诞婴儿车

by sy1122mx



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sy1122mx/pseuds/sy1122mx
Summary: ⚠我流kai注意，人设基本完全二改，介意慎⚠第二人称阿十八，ds关系，有轻量sp，如有不适请及时退出⚠没头没尾4k短打，问就是我太菜了，别骂了别骂了
Relationships: Master/Kaito
Kudos: 1





	2020青诞婴儿车

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠我流kai注意，人设基本完全二改，介意慎  
> ⚠第二人称阿十八，ds关系，有轻量sp，如有不适请及时退出  
> ⚠没头没尾4k短打，问就是我太菜了，别骂了别骂了

“……啊、啊啊——呜哇啊啊啊——”  
怎么听都不太正常的哭喊声穿透隔音效果极差的墙壁传进书房。  
从吃完午饭开始就一头扑在电脑前改学生的毕业论文的你被猝不及防的声响惊得猛一抬头，揉揉长时间架着厚重眼镜有些发酸的鼻梁，瞄了一眼屏幕右下角的时间——已经凌晨两点多了。  
合上电脑，你脸上浮起无奈但又宠溺的笑。站起身时太久不动的股关节发出“咯啦咯啦”的悲鸣，全院最年轻的教授也终于到不得不服老的年纪了吗——你自嘲地想。  
书房隔壁房间的门半开着，门外漆黑的客厅地板上投着一片扇形的光影。你推门进去，看到你的大男孩抱着头蹲在角落里，漂亮的脸糊满了眼泪和鼻涕，哀嚎着哭得好不可怜。  
地板上很整洁——嗯，进步了不少，该奖励一下——桌上摊开着课本和试卷，没盖笔帽的水笔半个头探出书桌边缘摇摇欲坠。不过现在不是在乎水笔不水笔的时候。  
你弯下身捞起地上的一团，抱孩子一样抱进怀里，空出一只手把他汗湿的刘海撩到一边。你毫不在意蹭进嘴里的咸味，细碎的吻落到男孩被汗黏糊的额头、鼻尖、脸颊。  
“乖孩子，别怕……没事了，已经没事了……”  
你的声音就像男孩专用的镇定剂，男孩渐渐停止了哭喊，被泪水模糊的双眼看向你的脸：“……主、人…？”  
“没错，カイト，我的好孩子……主人就在这里……”  
“主人…主人呜……”カイト啜泣着往你面前凑，哭得有些充血肿起的小嘴一下下蹭上你的嘴边，“亲亲……カイト要主人亲亲呜……”  
你从不介意满足乖孩子偶尔任性的撒娇，你接下カイト递上来的嘴唇，不带任何性意味地舔舐轻嘬。耳畔充斥着啧啧的声响，男孩嘴里带着浓郁奶香的甜味顺着唾液传进你口中——又不听话了，果然惩罚还是不能太轻——你看到了垃圾桶里数量有些夸张的糖纸。  
“主人…嗯……主人……”  
男孩的声音比他嘴里的味道还要甜腻。湛蓝的双眼显然已经恢复了清明，但你怀里的安心感总让他不禁想再多撒一会娇。  
然而你单方面停止了亲吻，将カイト放回地面：“冷静下来了？”虽是问句，实际上却与肯定句无异。  
“……嗯，谢谢您，主人……”你挑起他的下巴，拇指在他的嘴唇上划过——这是结束“情境”的信号，“……谢谢您，教授。”  
男孩用手掌将脸上的水痕擦干，若无其事地转身坐回桌前，眼疾手快地接住因为晃动险些滚下桌面的水笔，继续写完成到一半的试卷。

订正完最后一道题的答案，カイト如释重负一般盖上笔帽，慢条斯理地整理起桌面。桌上时钟的时针即将与数字4重合，カイト起身伸了个懒腰，才注意到不知什么时候回书房拿了笔电，现在正坐在他床上埋头工作的你。久违地见到你戴眼镜的样子，カイト不由地一晃神，伸懒腰的动作都顿在了半途。  
“写完了吗？”你抬头对上男孩的视线，顺手合上笔电。镜片的反光让人看不透你眼里的神情。  
“对不起，我没打算吵到您的。”男孩觉得是自己动作太大打扰了教授工作，连忙态度端正地道歉。  
“没关系，我的工作已经在半小时前完成了，刚才只是在等你的时候顺手做一下下周用的课件。”你摘下眼镜起身，拨开男孩脑后有些过长的头发，手指拂过他后颈上纹的图案，“衣服脱光，跪下。”  
“……是，主人。”カイト欲言又止，但还是乖乖进入了“情境”，只在解衣扣的同时小心翼翼地向你投去疑问的目光。  
“一整包奶糖？嗯？我不记得我允许过你做这种无意义的自我控制行为。”让宠物知道自己受罚的原因比惩罚本身更有助于调教，你回应了男孩的疑问，“你现阶段要做的，只有完全依赖我这一点。除了在发作的第一时间叫我过来之外，不要做任何多余的事情。”  
“可我不想打扰您工作——”  
“嘘——”你食指抵上男孩的嘴唇，禁止了他的辩驳，“就结果而言，你还是已经打断了我的工作——要知道，你现在还做不到任何有效果的自我控制——乖，别哭，我没有责怪你的意思。”  
カイト闭了闭眼止住眼泪，声音还是有些颤抖：“对不起，カイト知错了，请主人惩罚……”  
男孩乖乖地跪在了你面前，你找出遥控器将空调的温度升高了些。  
“我暂且认为你擅自吃了一整包十五颗奶糖，如果我说错了你有权提出异议。”你从一边拿起备好的散鞭——受力面积大，不会造成很大痛苦，但又能在视觉和听觉上带来恐惧，作为小惩戒用的道具正合适——在空中随手甩了两下。  
鞭条之间互相碰撞产生的熟悉的声音让カイト条件反射地瑟缩了一下，他犹豫着小声道：“……还有上一包剩的三颗，一共十八颗……”说着乖乖分开腿挺直上身做好被打的准备，“カイト知错了，请主人责罚……”  
“你知道我不会真的翻垃圾桶确认那里面一共有多少糖纸的。”你低声笑了，你的宠物永远都是这么惹人怜爱地乖巧，“那么为了奖励你的诚实，我决定换一个惩罚方式。”  
你放下散鞭坐回床边，拍拍自己的大腿示意男孩趴上来，边来回轻抚着年轻人脊背光滑紧实的皮肤边道：“十八颗糖那就十八下，老规矩自己报数，漏报或者数错都要从头来过。”说完毫无征兆地落下了第一掌。  
猝不及防的刺痛带出了一声惊叫，カイト眼里闪着水光，乖顺道：“一，谢谢主人教育……”  
白得有些病态的臀肉上很快浮现出了粉红的掌印，这时你在相同的位置又落下一掌。  
“呜！…二，谢谢主人教育……哈嗯！”  
落在掌痕上的第二掌显然要更疼一些，或许是因此カイト报数慢了许多，话音刚落你就已经给了他第三掌。  
“怎么，不报数了吗？那么我们从头开始？”  
“三，谢谢主人教育！”生怕再晚一秒你就真的要重新来，カイト急忙报了数。  
“乖孩子。”你语气温柔，手上的动作却是截然相反地残酷，几乎不留缓冲时间地轮流扇在两片臀瓣上。  
惩罚有条不紊地进行，你知道男孩从不会让你失望。任何多余的求饶在你这里都是毫无意义的，而カイト除了及时报数外，就连哭泣的声音都死死咬在嘴里——即使他很清楚这能博得你的同情从而减轻惩罚的力度。  
你自觉没有用太大力，但渐渐还是有麻痹的感觉从掌心传来。用手背可以感受到男孩臀部异常的热度，均匀充血的皮肤已经成了漂亮的浅红色。  
你莫名想起了实验室楼前的蔷薇墙——再几个月它们也将染上与之相同的颜色。现在这批被你压在手下没日没夜搞课题的学生们到那时也要脱离苦海各自远走高飞了——你的思路逐渐跑远。  
那之后再有一年这孩子也即将毕业，去往未知的地方与未知的人一起度过接下来的人生。你从一开始就单方面决定了自己的定位——一旦你们结束了这层师生关系，其他关系也必将随之瓦解。  
一阵心悸。你不该继续思考下去了。

终于，カイト喘息着报完了最后一个数，如释重负一般全身脱力瘫了下去。  
硬挺微烫的东西顶到了你的大腿。  
“你勃起了。”你开口——只是阐述了男孩在惩罚途中兴奋起来的事实，没有任何进行进一步动作的打算，“好了，惩罚结束了。时间也不早了，你要早点休息。”你向后仰了仰身体方便他从你身上起来，手指伸向他的嘴唇却被拦了下来。  
“主人，我……”カイト握着你的手指，因为流泪而有些红肿的眼里写满了欲求。  
“……我允许你自己弄出来——这次你可以自己选一样玩具。”你稍作妥协同意将“情境”再延长一阵子，但不动声色地避开了男孩的引诱。  
不得不说，这孩子总能轻易勾起你的性欲——虽然平时常以“上了年纪”自嘲，总归也还没到性功能开始下滑的程度——你起身拉过椅子坐到床对面，一条腿搭在另一条腿上来遮掩胯间的凸起。  
“主人，我……”得到你的准许后カイト没有立刻动作，视线追着你的身影欲言又止，“……不，没什么，谢谢主人赏赐。”说着他低垂下眼眸，转身爬向床头柜去拿里面的情趣道具。  
“我还是不可以被您拥有吗？”——对于他没能说出口的话你清楚得很，只不过对于每一次相同的提问你给出的都是否定的答复。  
カイト拿着润滑液和一根尺寸可观的假阳具回到了床尾。  
“主人，请您看着我……”  
他背对着你用手指给自己扩张，艳红的臀部张扬着不容忽视的存在感。一根根增加的手指熟练地动作着，你难免猜测他是不是常在孤独难耐的夜里像这样仅靠手指抚慰自己。  
手指离开穴口拉出一条银丝，更多润滑剂淋在了早已湿透的手上。カイト用这黏湿的手握上假阳具来回细细撸动，直到整个硅胶表层上都泛着油亮的水光。  
“主人…嗯……主人……”他依旧背对着你，模仿骑乘的动作慢慢坐上立在床上的假阳具，一边喃喃地叫着你一边灵活地摆动腰臀让它在体内抽插。  
眼前的景象让你感觉宽松的睡裤有些紧了，再这样下去反而像是你在受罚了。你不自在地挪了挪大腿调整坐姿，苦笑扶额。  
“主人…主人……呜……”  
男孩的动作逐渐变慢，或许是累了，但很快你看到他全身轻颤着跪坐在那里——这就有些不太对劲了。  
“呜……呃唔、呜嗯……”能看出来カイト在努力抑制着声音，但正因如此反而造成了呼吸紊乱，让他不受控制地抽噎起来。  
情绪失控——距离上一次发作仅过了两个多小时，这是以往从没出现过的情况——就连最初发作最频繁的那段时期一周也不会超过两次。即使是你也不免有些慌了。  
“对不、唔起…主、主人……”你起身走近，男孩一边不停擦眼泪一边口齿不清道，“主人明、明明是在、唔帮我……我却、呜嗯、却得寸、进尺……我这么、呜…这么淫乱的、身体，主人当然唔、当然会讨厌……”  
“嘘——”你打断眼看将要因为打嗝而过呼吸的男孩，爬上床把他抱进怀里，一只手像哄孩子入睡一样有节奏地轻拍起他的后背，“我们カイト的小脑瓜里原来整天装着这么多乱七八糟的东西吗？怎么能认为自己淫乱呢？我从没这么说过吧？”  
“呜嗯…对不起……”  
你叹气，现在得寸进尺的人似乎是你才对：  
“不要胡思乱想，我不是因为讨厌你才不和你做的。要知道，我们年龄差了很多，况且现在我还是你的老师。我们现在这样还可以说是我在帮有困难的学生解决问题，如果再进一步就要成不清不楚的关系了。”你看到男孩眼里闪过一丝失落。他实在太擅长忍耐了，你都能预想到他即将摆出那一贯平淡而沉稳的微笑，告诉你他很清楚他都明白云云。你知道你不该继续做那个懦夫了，“——如此，都不过是我为了逃避而搬出的一套冠冕堂皇的说法罢了。”  
カイト被你压倒在身下，你看着他或许是因思考过度而略显呆滞的表情，脸慢慢向他贴近：“真的可以吗？我可以做更进一步的事情吗？你愿意接受我过于沉重的感情吗？”  
温热的鼻息交融，你的男孩终于露出了发自内心的笑容：“——要论沉重，只怕我的感情要更胜一筹了。”说着双手环上你的脊背。

两情相悦的吻是稀释过的眼泪的味道。  
现在是奖赏的时间，无论是对宠物还是对主人。你挺动着腰一次次细致入微地照顾那会给人带来快乐的一点，换取男孩压抑不住的甜蜜喘息。握着男孩腰肢的手随着动作缓缓下移，碰到热度仍未消退的臀部，你忍不住揉捏了几下。  
“哈呜…！主人…唔……”カイト发出痛呼，没有明确叫你停手但开始扭动腰起肢试图闪躲，这让你埋在他体内的东西感受到了空前的刺激。  
“不要乱动。”你轻声警告的同时又象征性地拍了一下男孩的屁股，他咬着下唇嘤咛了一声，没敢再动作。  
男孩湛蓝的眼里仿佛真的含着一整片汪洋，你看到他泫然欲泣的表情，本不该有的内疚也被潮汐从海底翻卷上了海岸：“打疼了吗？”  
“嗯……”カイト点点头，抬起眼皮一脸羞赦，说话声音越来越低，“……不过没有皮鞭疼，而且……因为是主人的手…所以…虽然疼……也很…舒服……啊嗯！”  
你猛地一个深顶：“果然我的惩罚方式还是太温柔了吗？你到底有没有认识到错误？可不要以为往后我就会纵容你了。”  
“怎么会、嗯！カイト真的、知错了，主人、啊嗯！那里、好舒服嗯…！”  
你哭笑不得，俯身堵上男孩突然放浪的唇，心想下次开始确实该换种惩罚方式了。

-end？-


End file.
